tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and Spencer
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.23 |number=179 |released= * 5th November 2003 * 10th March 2004 * 16th April 2004 * 14th August 2004 * 22nd August 2004 * 2nd October 2004 * 11th November 2004 * 25th September 2009 |previous=Best Dressed Engine |next=Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Thomas and the Avalanche}} 'Gordon and Spencer' is the twenty-third episode of the seventh series. Plot Gordon is feeling excited. When Thomas asks him why, and Gordon gloats about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron. After Gordon has been washed and polished, he rushes away to meet the visitors, but on the way, he is diverted onto a siding. He is very upset about being late when a sleek silver engine passes by. Gordon is very surprised and wonders who he is. When Gordon arrives at the shed, the engine is humming to himself. James explains that he is Spencer, the fastest engine in the world. Gordon is cross, but secretly he is impressed. Spencer explains that he is the Duke and Duchess' private engine and he takes them everywhere he goes. The Fat Controller says there will be a party at Maron for the visitors. James points out that Maron is far away, over Gordon's Hill. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but Spencer ignores him. At Knapford, Spencer steams on his way. He shows the Duke and Duchess the Lighthouse, the Three Tier Bridge, and the Windmill. During his sightseeing however, Spencer never takes on more water. Thomas and Gordon are collecting passengers at Wellsworth when Spencer races by on his way to Maron. Gordon warns him one more time about the water, but Spencer ignores him again. Thomas knew Spencer is going to be in trouble soon. Thomas is right, as Spencer runs out of steam on Gordon's Hill. Spencer regrets not listening to Gordon now. The Fat Controller hears about Spencer's predicament and sends Gordon to his rescue. When Gordon arrives at Wellsworth, the stationmaster informs his driver about Spencer. His driver encourages Gordon to hurry up the hill. Gordon looks forward to seeing Spencer in his embarrassment. When he arrives at the hill, he cannot help but tease Spencer about his predicament. Spencer makes up an excuse of a leaky tank. Gordon chuckles and switches over onto Spencer's line and is coupled up. Then they set off for the party. Gordon pulls Spencer and his coach into Maron right on time. Spencer is embarrassed to be shown in all his foolishness in public. Thomas whispers to James about what does he think happened to Spencer now. James comments that Spencer has too much puff and not enough steam. The Fat Controller lauds Gordon about his achievements and says that he's the fastest engine on the island. Gordon proudly mutters that he already knows that. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Edward * Henry * Percy * Douglas * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * The Storyteller * The Fisherman * The Captain Locations * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Knapford * Knapford Sheds * Wellsworth * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Three Tier Bridge * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the seventh series. * This is the only episode written by Lee Pressman until the seventeenth series episode Kevin's Cranky Friend. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the season being filmed in one go, Edward is seen with his sad face as Gordon leaves Wellsworth, likely from Edward's Brass Band. * Stock footage from Saved from Scrap, Time for Trouble, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Peace and Quiet are used. * Spencer pulls one coach throughout the episode. However, a deleted scene from The Whistle Song shows him pulling two coaches. * This episode marks the last of four things: ** The final appearance of Douglas until the eleventh series episode, Gordon and the Engineer, though he appears in a deleted scene from Edward the Great. ** This is the last episode where Douglas appears without Donald. ** The final episode where Emily has bronze buffers. From James Gets a New Coat onwards, she has silver buffers. ** The final episode to be re-narrated by Michael Angelis for the US. * This episode was before Emily's New Coaches on the New Friends for Thomas US DVD, meaning that American viewers may have not recognized Emily in the background. * Prior to being released for digital download on Amazon in 2016, Michael Brandon's narration of this episode had only been broadcasted on television. * When Spencer first races past Gordon, an instrumental of Five New Engines in the Shed can be heard in both of Michael Angelis' narrations and in international versions. * Gordon does not whistle as he leaves Wellsworth in televised versions. Goofs * Henry is turned too quickly on the turntable between the shot of Gordon arriving at Tidmouth Sheds and Thomas' close-up after. * Edward's whistle is shown instead of Gordon's when he whistles after coupling up to Spencer. * Spencer runs out of water, but still blows steam for a few more seconds. * When Spencer races past Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth, he is heading west. Later however, when Gordon sets off to rescue him, he goes to the east and still catches up with Spencer. * When Gordon arrives at the shed, the lining on his piston is peeling off. * When the episode was broadcast on Nick Jr. in the UK, some descriptions misnamed the episode as Spencer's Mountain. Quotes * Gordon: Steaming pistons! Who's that?! * Thomas: He'll be in trouble soon. * Thomas: What do you think of Spencer now? * James: Too much puff and not enough steam! Merchandise * Books - Gordon and Spencer and The Fastest Locomotive in the World * My Thomas Story Library - Spencer * Engine Adventures - Spencer In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 * The Best of Thomas DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Bumper Party Collection!/Truck Loads of Fun '''Double Pack' * Peep Peep Party/Engines to the Rescue/The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack WAL * Machines Save the Day AUS * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Series 7 * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) * My First Thomas * Complete Series 1-10 * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * New Friends for Thomas/Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills Double Feature MYS * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 SWE * Hooray for Thomas! DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SA * Whistle Stop JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.6 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * Run! Big Race on the Island of Sodor ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 }} es:Gordon y Spencer he:גורדון וספנסר ja:ゴードンとスペンサー pl:Gabryś i Szymek ru:Гордон и Спенсер Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video